Remember the name
by monkiimax
Summary: This is 10 percent luck, 20 percent skills, 15 percent concentrating power of will. 5 percent pleasure, 50 percent pain...And a 100 reasons to remember the name.


Rory smiled at himself as he peeked one last time at the window of the theatre. He opened the leather jacket and fixed his hair again. If Sam knew he had stolen his lothes he would possible kill him. After more than 2 hours waiting in the line he was about to enter to the building. He was excited even though he knew that if Rachel or Kurt found out where he was they would kill him in the act.

"Next!" screamed a guy with a black shirt and the word _Security _in his chest. Rory couldn´t stop smiling; thew next time that guy screamed next he would enter to the audition. He sighed and then looked over Finn´s cell-phone. It wa almost 20 minutes before 5 so he had to hurry up. For a moment he regret taking the phone but his was out of batery and in case of emergency he needed a way to comunicate to Mr. Shue so that had been the only answer he had fingured out in that moment. He needed to give the clothes back and Finn´s cell-phone before 6:30. If he didn´t then he would be so in trouble.

The phone started ringign and rory wasn´t able not to look at the phone. Rachel had just sent Finn ANOTHER message. The irish guy put the phone back to his pocket; he ahd already stolen the phone and if he read the messages he would be double time dead.

**_This is 10% Luck_**

Rory stood in the middle of the stage and then presented himslef. It had been a luck to find out about that audition for that kind of high school. "_The High school for the Perfroming and Visual Arts" _

He had heard about this audion one day before at the hotel. Rachel had threw her planfet to the trash can inmediatly but Rory had read the whole thing and lucklily it had some privileges for foreign students. If he got in he would stay in America indefently.

**_20% skill_**

He sang _It got to be me. _He wanted to make the point. He wanted to stay in America. The judges looked at him curious. Maybe it was becuase of his accent or maybe becuase of his crappy dancing. Rory wasn´t bothered, all he wanted to show them was that he had the habilities to be there; to be a real singer.

_**15% concentrating power of will**_

"So you are from North Derry?" one of the judges asked him. Rory nodded and gave them his best smile.

"And right now you are studing at Ohio; right?" he asked again as he read Rory´s papers.

"I am an exchange student for a year." he explained.

"And how did you get to New York?"

Rory found the question pretty obvious. He was from the other side of the world and he was corrently living in the other edge of the country. It was surprising how a kid like could possible know about the selection. Rory answered immediatly.

"I am in a chorus group and we are now at Nationals. We are representing Ohio and I heard about this school when one volunteer hang us the follets. I decided to give it a try."

"Are any of those friends here?" Rory bit his lip. NO ONE had payed attention to him when he had told them about the auditions

"No." he answered coldly. The judge nodded and wrote something in his papers.

"So, Ronald Flenagan; if you would like to wait in that room we would be really pleased."

5% pleasure

"Sorry but my name is Rory Flanagan." he waited to be compared like this but it had seemed the only way people remembered his name. "Like the leprauchan."

The judges laughed at the same time making rory blush fiercely. Maybe it hadn´t been a great idea use that example.

"Just get out fo here! Next!"

Rory sighed and ran toiward the room. There around 15 guys and girls were sitting and some of them chatting. Rory leaned over the wall and looked around scared and releifed. If there were only a few people it meant he had been choosen expecifically. He smiled at the ground and thanked in his mind. Suddenly Finn´s phone started sounding. This time it wasn´t a text.

_**50% pain**_

He answered the phone and the next thing he heard were screamings form all the members of New Directions. Okay, Finn had reasons to scream at him, after all he had stolen the phone. Sam was also in his right to scream at him, he was weraing his clothing but, let´s acept it; Rory´s clothing weren´t what you would consider _cool. _In the other hand, Kurt and Rachel couldn´t scream at him. Maybe he had missed the last rehearsal but he had his reasons.

"We want you in the hotel right now!" they screamed almost at the same time.

"I can´t, I am waiting for a response. I might enter..." he was interrumpted by a guy named Jessie. He was what you would call the help of Mr. Shue. He was also an ex-boyfriend of Rachel and he was the meanest guy he had ever met.

"Forget about that kid. You would never get in. " was what he said. Rory bit his lip. The last week that was all he had received from that guy. He was always mad at him becuase of his crappy dancing and becuase of him he had no singing part in any of the national´s preformances. "I can bet there are like 100 persons better than you in that place. EVERYONE is better than you."

Rory didn´t want to hear more. He hung up and turn off the cell-phone. That wasn´t true; what Jessie had just said was a lie. He was good. As good as Rachel and Kurt. He was as cool as Puck and Sam. He was as powerful as Mercedes and Santana. He was as special as Brittany. So he had a chance. He was going to prove them he had the skills and the hability. He wasn´t going to give up. Suddenly the door opened and he had to stop thinking and payed attetion to the man. He was one of the judges.

**_And a 100% of remember the name_**

"So here you are, the top 20." Rory felt proud of himself. He was one of the best from almost 200 participants. "But we only have 5 places left so...I tell your names by alphabetical order. If I don´t mention you, you can always try next year."

Rory stood up and walked closer so he could hear better. The rest of the group imitaded him so at the end the judge was surrounded by 20 excited and nervous teenagers.

"Alan Koolar." a guy that looked exactly like Kurt started jumping in his place excited.

"Brenda Showmaker." a blonde girl smiled pleased and then she moved away as she took her cell-phone.

"Manny Romeros." a mexican-american guy smiled widely and then kissed a small girl with an extravagant dress in the cheek. The girl hugged him back as she let some tears fall from his eyes. Rory was almost sure her name started with J.

"Renata Oldham." a girl next to Rory opened her mouth and eyes widely. She was pretty surprised. Only one name left.

"And last but not least..." Rory bit his lip and then looked to the ground. He was so nervous, maybe Jessie had been right, maybe, maybe..." Rory Flanegan."

Rory looked up and stared at the judge, that mistake was the quote. He corrected himself immediatly. "Sorry; Rory _Flanagan._"


End file.
